The Flappy Gang
'Summary' Bruce and his gang bet to see who can get the highest score in Flappy Bird. And boy is it going to be madness. 'Characters' *Bruce *Gang Members *Rapper *Bitchess (cameo) 'Transcript' (Bruce and his gang members were sitting in the street looking bored, one of the gang members were using a phone) Gang Member #2: Come on man! It's my turn to use the iPhone! Gang Member #1: NO! I've only been on here for 5 minutes! Plus there's a bunch of games I want to play! Gang Member #3: Games are for babies. Gang Member #2: Hey bro, gimme that phone for a minute. Gang Member #1: NO! Gang Member #2: Come on, just a quick moment. Gang Member #1: FINE! Bruce: You idiots better stop messing around on my phone! Gang Member #3: I thought this was our phone to share! Bruce: NO! I'm the boss! And I demand you idiots give me the phone! Or I'll send you the Old Folks Home again! Gang Member #2: Uh just a minute boss! (quickly downloads a game) Here. (Bruce snatches the phone) Bruce: Gimme that! (The phone shows the game "Flappy Bird") Bruce: What the fuck is this?! Gang Member #1: (snickers) It's a game. You should play it. Bruce: (groans) Fine! I have nothing better to do anyway! (Bruce begins playing the game but dies right at the start) Bruce: What the fuck?! Gang Member #1: Your suppose to tap on the screen to make the bird fly. Bruce: Smartass... (Bruce reaches the score of 1) Bruce: FUCK! (The gang members laugh) Bruce: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! Gang Member #1: You can't even beat that game! Bruce: IT'S REALLY HARD! Gang Members #1: (snickers) Keep trying! Bruce: YOUR NOT THE BOSS AROUND HERE! (turns the phone off and is about to leave) Gang Member #2: So you prove your a noob and can't beat a little game? HAH! We could beat your ass anytime soon. (Bruce shakes in anger) Bruce: FINE! Whoever gets the highest score in this dumb game, the losers are his servents for the day! Gang Members 1, 2, 3: DEAL! (Bruce plays the game and reaches a score of 6) Bruce: GAAAAAH! Gang Member #1: My turn! Bruce: NO! IT'S YOUR TURN WHEN I SAY IT'S YOUR TURN! Gang Member #1: Fine. (Bruce reaches the score of 1 again) Bruce: WHY IS THIS GAME SO HARD!?! (Bruce reaches the score of 3) Bruce: (pissed) FUUUUUCK!!! Bitchess: (watches) Eesh that bitch must be on a period. (walks away laughing) Bruce: SHUT UP! (Bruce reaches a score of 15) Bruce: HAH! Win! Gang Member #1: Alright boss, my turn. (Gang Member #1 reaches a score of 36) Gang Member #1: Boom! Beat that! Bruce: FUCK! (Gang Member #2 reaches the score of 61) Bruce: IMPOSSIBLE! Gang Member #3: Guess now it's my turn bitches. (Gang Member #3 reaches a score of 100) Bruce: GIVE ME THAT! (Bruce gets a score of 1) Bruce: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! (The gang members laugh hysterically) Bruce: SHUT UP!!! Gang Member #1: You should have seen the look on your face! Gang Member #2: Glad I filmed it. Gang Member #3: Well you guys have to do my chores for the day now! Rapper: I don't think so. All: RAPPER?! Rapper: Give me that. Let me show you pussies how it's done. Bruce: (snickers) I bet he's gonna lose. (Rapper reaches a score of 943) Rapper: (puts 8-bit glasses on) WIN! All: (except Rapper) FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU- (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this short episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) 'Second Poll' Who should my next EP be about? Rapper. (1/6) Professor Stick.(2/6) Flame.(3/6) Rayne.(4/6) Bitchess.(5/6) Steve & Holly (6/6 Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode Category:March Releases